Monochrome
by Madness3v3
Summary: Every country has spirits, and they need someone to defend them from the Hollows. Enter Dante Ward, the new Substitute Soul Reaper of America. He's on a journey to protect the spirits he cares for, the friends that he values, and the family he loves. Doing it by the way of the Soul Reaper will be a difficult path, but he is not alone. OC fic / American Bleach.


**A/N:** Okay, this fic is about the idea of there being different Soul Societies for each country. Obviously, I chose America. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Bleach.**

**Highrise City; 3:35 AM:**

Atop a large tower in the middle of the ocean of lights the city made, a lone man stood at pentacle. He was a ebony skinned man, with a small afro and black shades., and he wore a three piece black suit, with a white tie. Strapped to his waist, was a sword with a white hilt, with silver oval shaped guard, and it was sheathed into a black scabbard.

Then, a sound broke the air, 'The So~ul Phone!'. The man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black cellphone, with little skull stamped on it. He flipped it open and put it to his ear and said,

"Yeah, we found him...Probably tomorrow. Kid needs sleep. Lord knows he's not gonna get much after this." He closed the phone, put it back in his pocket, then dashed off the tip and into the air.

**Ward Household:**

Within the four bedroom apartment, a woman stood over a stove cooking eggs in the kitchen. She had green eyes and long flowing jet black hair, with straight bangs covering her forehead. She wore a red blouse, with black pants, and a white apron. This is Bianca Ward, the matriarch of the Ward family.

She took the eggs and scooped them onto a plate, then called out in serene and high-spirited voice.

"Dante. Your breakfast is ready."

Then a tired teenaged boy walked into the room. His short hair was as black and wavy as Bianca, but his eyes were light brown, which you could barely see because he was struggling to keep his lids up. He wore an open jade green jacket, with the number sixteen in white on the back. Under that he wore a white shirt, with a silver Celtic cross around his neck. He also wore dark blue khakis, with a black studded belt, and black and white running shoes.

"Sweet-heart," The woman started. "Did you stay up late again? You were playing that Knight's Honor thing again." Then, she handed Dante his plate of eggs. The half asleep teen slowly picked up his fork and ate. After he got two mouth fulls down, he looked up at the woman and said.

"No mom. It's called Ninja's Code." His mother shook her head, with a smile and replied.

"Either way you shouldn't be up till the crack of dawn playing a game." Then Bianca looked up at the clock, and picked up Dante mid-bite, and took him towards the front door. "Well honey, it's time for school. Have a nice day. Say hello to Aki for me." Then, she opened the door and pushed him out. Dante turned around just in time for the door to be closed on him.

"Mom...you are so weird." He said, then he turned and walked down the three flights of stairs of his aprtment building. The building itself was a clean looking place. It was white, and odd enough it only had six apartments. Two for each floor, since each was a three bedroom, except for the one at the bottom left. It was a four bedroom. An expensive place to live, which always made Dante wonder how his mother afforded it.

As Dante passed the last step, he saw one of his friends stretching. Her name was Rachel Green. Her hair was short, blue, and she had two long bangs framing her face, but the left one was longer than the right. And, her eyes were black. She wore a red track jacket that was completely zipped up. She also wore red running shorts, and white running shoes.

"Hey, Rach." Dante said, as he walked up to her.

"Hello, Dante!" She exclaimed, as she bent backwards into a close to ninety degree angle.

"Another run to school?" Dante asked.

"As I do every day!" She replied.

"See you there."

"Yes you will!" Then, she got into a pre-run position and booked it, a massive cloud of dust trailing behind her. Dante shook his head with a smile, and walked after her.

As this happened, the same suited man from the night before looked down on him from the roof of Dante's apartment building. Dante stopped and looked up at him, and waved.

"Hey! Whats up?" He called, but the suited man became startled, and dashed in the opposite direction. Dante tilted his head at this, and thought. _'That was an odd one, and he didn't have a crazy chain like the rest either.'_

Yes, Dante had a special gift. He could see the dead. They were all over; some wanted to talk and others told him to beat it. But, he could recognize one from a mile away, and in his mind he knew that guy wasn't an ordinary spirit. Though, he didn't question it. He just let the feeling settle and walked off to school.

**Highrise High School:**

Dante approached a familiar sight, a mighty looking school. It was white, with a tall clock tower entrance. The entire building was in a sqaure design, with a large pavilion in the center for lunch and a giant field in the back for various sporting events.

Dante walked on the sidewalk next to it, but then he noticed a girl spray-painting on a wall in an alley across the street. It was another of Dante's friends, Akiko Azuma. So, Dante changed course, and walked through the street and said,

"Hey Aki." Then, the girl turned around. She had chestnut hair tied into a long braid on the side, and dark brown eyes. She war a tanned hoody, with fur on the hem. She also had a white scarf around her neck, which she was using as a mouth guard while spray-painting. Below that she had on tight blue jeans, and tanned boots with little puff balls at the top of them.

"Good morning, Dante. It's so cold we could all freeze to death." She said with a cheery tone. That was one thing unique about Akiko. She would say depressing, and random, things and no think twice about the words she had just spoken.

"Well, I don't think it's that cold." Dante replied nervously, then looked at her painting. "They wash it out over the weekend again?"

The painting was Akiko's tag, 'Red Heaven', in big crimson puffed out letters.

"Yeah." Akiko said, with a nod. "They must be jealous that they can't be as wonderfully artistic as I am."

"Sure. Let's say that." Dante replied with a sweat drop going down his head. Then, a bell began to chime.

"Were going to be late! We'll be punished! Maybe by flamethrower!" Akiko exclaimed.

"I don't think, AGH!" Dante was pulled away mid-sentence by Akiko.

**Classroom 3-B:**

A simple classroom, with a seven by four desk arrangement. At the front of the class was a wood desk with a globe on it, and several maps were placed around the room to clearly tell that it was a Geography class. At the chalk board, a man in a white button up long sleeve shirt, and black dress pants. He was writing on the board with chalk in his right hand, and a binder in his left hand from which he was copying notes from.

Akiko, as she entered, let go of Dante and went to her desk. But, Dante saw the last of his eccentric entourage, Vince Redheart.

He had medium length blonde hair, that covered his neck and his bangs did a whole arc deal and framed his face. He wore a gray jacket, with the word 'Sound' in bold white letters on the right sleeve. Underneath that he had a red shirt, with a ninja on it. He also wore tan cargo pants, and black boots.

He was focusing intently on a black hand-held game, as Dante approached him.

"Was up Vince?" Dante asked.

"Saw your new score on Ninja's Code last night." Vince replied without looking up.

"Impressed?" Dante replied with a arrogant grin.

"I was. Until two seconds later." Vince said. Dante was brought back a bit.

"What?" Then, Vince left his game, and pressed a couple of buttons. When he was done, he showed Dante the screen, with a leader board on it. Above Dante's ID, 'Shinobi358', was another one, 'ArrowGirl'. "How did that happen?"

"No idea." Vince answered. "But, look at her overall playing time." Dante did just that. Right next to ArrowGirl's score was her play time, twelve minutes. She only played one session, but in that one she climbed to the top.

"This chick is insane..." Dante said in a droned out tone.

"Poor Dante. You tried so hard, but then this girl came in and slapped you in the face, heh." Vince said in a mocking voice. That was when the teacher turned around, and said,

"Okay, sit down you hooligans. It's the last day before the break, and we all want to be done with this." Vince put up his game, and the two returned to their seats. Then, began a mind numbing hour long class.

**Lunch:**

Dante, Akiko, Rachel, and Vince were sitting together at a circular table, and Dante was moaning over Vince's game.

"Why a re you so concerned about virtual reality?" Rachel asked. "It's reality that counts. Get the high score on a team. The soccer team is looking for people."

"I already joined the Martial Arts club last year, what else do you want from me!?" Dante exclaimed. "I'm more concerned about this. I worked hard for that score, then this 'ArrowGirl' swooped in and beat me in one session."

"She must have pulled off a Hurricane." Vince said.

"A Hurricane? Was it's name Helen?" Akiko asked, while eating ramen.

"No." Vince replied while rolling his eyes. "A Hurricane is when you kill the other seven players in one minute. Each being offed with a different style. It is the most difficult move ever."

"How could a rookie do that?" Dante asked.

"Maybe, she's a real life ninja. Nin-nin." Akiko said, with her scarf around her mouth and her hands in the form of a hand seal.

"Doubtful." Rachel said, then drank some her Blue Rhino energy drink. At this point Dante was lying his head on the table, and mumbling a sorrowful mess to himself. Then, Vince patted him on the back, and said.

"Hey, how about we go to the arcade after school. Celebrate the vacation, and cheer you up." Dante sluggishly lifted up his head, and asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. It would be fun." Akiko said.

"You game, Rachel?" Vince asked.

"I'm always gamed!" Rachel said, as she stood on the table in a triumphant pose and flames in her eyes.

"You guys are great." Dante said.

As they talked about their plans, the group was being monitored by the same suited man from Dante's house from the top of the schools roof. But, this time he was being careful not to be discovered. He smiled to himself and said,

"Well, I think I know were I'll make my move." He turned around, then dashed off the roof.

**Downtown Arcade:**

In the jumbled maze of games, the four friends had split up. Akiko and Rachel were fighting each other on a boxing game. Rachel was putting on some serious moves, but Akiko was just randomly throwing punches. Akiko was winning.

Vince was a playing a virtual reality game. Vision goggles on his head, and a futuristic rifle in his hands. He was moving like crazy, and people were steering clear to keep out of his vicinity.

Dante was just wondering around. Hoping from game to game. He had to admit, he felt a lot better. Mostly because he had such good friends. But, then he saw something in the corner of his eye. In the back of the arcade playing the old games from years before, was the suited man. Dante stared at him as he played some old pinball game. Then, he walked up to him.

"Hey." He said. The suited man nodded, and replied.

"What's up."

"So, you're a spirit." Dante asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Why you following me?" Then, the spirit man let the pinball slip pass the stoppers. He turned to Dante, and pulled out a card from the inside of his coat. It had a skull design with a blue flame around it, and on the back it had an address. Dante took it, and looked it over. "So, what's this."

"First, my name Jack Day, and that is an invitation, brother."

"Wha?" Dante said, as he tilted his head.

"Just think about it." Then, Jack walked past Dante and out of the arcade.

**Apartment Building:**

Dante waved goodbye to Rachel, then climbed the three flights of stairs to get to his apartment. As he did, Dante looked at the card. He knew the address. It was a graveyard. Dante wasn't particularly scared of that. Most of the spirits there just want to be left alone. What scared him was that a spirit was inviting him. What if he wanted to drag him to Hell? But, Dante dismissed it and thought the spirit wanted help. That's Dante - guy that only sees the good in others.

That was when he entered his house. The second he closed the door, he was taken into a choke hold. Dante struggled and looked up. It was his older sister, Quinn Ward. Apart from he brother and mother, Amy's hair was a wavy blonde kept into a loose ponytail. She wore a white hoodie that said 'HRSU' in bold black letters. Along with that she wore tan cargo pants and blue and white shoes.

"Damn! Let go of me!" Dante exclaimed. Quinn just pinned Dante down, and said.

"Oh, little brother. This is your punishment for being late and keeping mother worried." Quinn said in a sinister yet sweet tone. That was when Bianca came in. Her hands clasped together, and a look of sorrow on her face.

"My sweet Dante! I was so worried!" She exclaimed, then she dashed to his side, knocked Quiin aside, and squeezed the life out of him.

"Mom...you're...killing...me..." Dante gasped through his breath.

"I was just at the arcade, jeez!" Dante yelled.

"Mom!" Quinn exclaimed. "Why do you let him get away with stuff like this.!?" Bianca looked up from her son and said,

"Oh dear, he was just having fun. You were once like that." She said with a tender voice. Quinn just crossed her arms and huffed.

"Was not." She commented, then she was blindsided with one arm hugged from her mother, while Bianca was till squeezing Dante.

"Ah, my little girl just wants attention form her mother!" Bianca cooed as she squeezed bothe of her children tightly.

_'Mom, you're so weird.'_ The Ward children thought in unison.

**Kitchen-Dinner Time:**

The Ward family was in the middle of eating what Bianca had prepared. Baked chicken over yellow rice, when Bianca asked for her children's attention.

"Now, kids." She said as Quinn and Dante looked at her, "Money is tight right now. So, over the summer I was thinking of renting out the spare room."

"So, we have to share our home with a stranger?" Dante asked.

"Yeah! That's so unfair!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I know it's inconvenient, but we have to cover the bills somehow." Bianca said to reassure her kids.

"If the guy, or girl, is cool I'm fine with it." Dante replied.

"The only thing that will change my mind is if the renter is a smoking hot model. From Italy!" Quinn added.

"Well, I'll make sure that whoever it is will fit in well with our lives." Bianca said, then they went back to dinner.

**Dante's room:**

Dante lied on his bed thinking about the day. His mind always going back to that spirit in the arcade. He had met and seen plenty of them, but this guy was different. The way he acted, the way he looked, even his entire presence was different. He took out the card that the spirit had given him, and looked at it intently.

_'Wait,'_ Dante realized something as he thought to himself, _'this address is a graveyard. I walk past it everyday.'_ Everything he had ever known told him this was a mistake. Even if he is a spirit, it spelled a bad situation. But, there was some new feeling in him. Something that told him that going was necessary.

Dante stood up from his bed, and walked over to the window. Slowly and quietly he lifted the window. The summer wind blew gently against his face. Dante gave one last look at the door to make sure neither his sister or mother were there. Then, he climbed out the window onto the fire escape. After he closed the window, Dante climbed down to the alley.

As Dante ran towards the graveyard, a feminine figure watched him go. Then, it disappeared in a blur.

**West Highrise Graveyard:**

Dante walked into the graveyard very casually. He didn't really feel afraid. It wasn't a sterotypical graveyard. It was nice and clean. Fresh green grass, large healthy trees, and a marble walkway for mourners. Nothing about it looked or felt menacing. Dante walked along the path until he got to the mausoleum in the center of the entire graveyard. He looked up, and Jack sitting on the rooff of it.

He looked down at Dante and gave a sincere smile.

"Glad you decided to join me." He said. Dante nodded at him, with an awkward grin.

"Well, it just sounded...interesting, and..."

"There was feeling you couldn't shake?" Jack asked. Dante just nodded. Jack stood up, and jumped off the mausoleum. "Walk with me, Dante." He said, then he turned down one of the paths with Dante following behind.

"Dante have you ever seen a spirit regularly, with no sign of changing, then it suddenly vanished?" Jack asked.

"A couple of times." Dante answered.

"They have moved on." Jack replied.

"To Heaven?" Jack tilted his head to this.

"Sorta. They go to the Soul Society. A spirit world, where spirits can live for enternity, without their physical bodies holding them back. But, this Eden still comes with it's dangers."

"Dangers?" Dante questioned.

"Have you ever had a heavy feeling, and during this there are noo spirits anywhere and if there are they are fleeing?" Jack asked.

"Once. It was...unpleasant." Dante answered.

"You were in the presence of a Hollow. A being that only wishes to devour spirits. Eaither living or deceased. That's where we come in." That was when Jack stopped and Dante followed suit. Jack turned, and smiled.

"I am a Soul Reaper. Me, along with my comrades, exorcise Hollows and protect the human souls that pass to the Soul Society." Dante stood still for a moment. Jack just stood there with his smile waiting for a response. Then, Dante smirked.

"Well, good for you." He said half enthusiastically, "But, why am I here?" Jack nodded at this notion.

"You see," Jack began, "We have taken a special interest in you due to your high spiritual pressure, which is force your spirit power exerts. That being said, we have decided to make you a Substitute Soul Reaper so that we can train you in using this power." Dante just chuckled at this.

"Seriously? Dude, you need to get your soul sensors checked. Yeah, I can see spirits, but that's it, man." It was at that moment a horrible howl erupted from graveyard. Following it was a screaming woman. Dante turned towards the scream and ran. The only thought going through his mind was to protect whoever was screaming. The howls and scream continued, and when he found what was causing it, Dante could not believe what he saw.

It was a humanoid beast, with red skin. It had three pronged talons, small spikes protruding from it's back, and a white skull mask with the chin pointed almost like an arrow head and the it's crown flattened. In it's chest was a hole. It was running around after a ebony skin teen girl with short brown wavy tomboyish hair and brown eyes wearing a white sundress. Protruding out of her chest was a silver chain, indicating that she was a spirit.

"Help! Help!" The girl called, but you could barely hear her over the rage filled moans of the monster.

Dante didn't hesitate to run towards them so that he could protect her. As the girl passed hime, Dante got in front of the Hollow to protect the girl. Held up his arms, and looked right at it's mask.

"Keep away from her!" He yelled. But, the monster just howled, and swung it's right arm at him. Dante went flying like a rag doll. To this monster he was nothing. He hit the ground hard four yards from where he was hit, and rolled another one. He slowly opened his eyes after he stopped moving. He was beaten and bruised, with a few cuts on his arms and one on his cheek, he remained conscious. Then, he saw Jack looking down at him.

"Pretty tough, huh brother?" Jack said, then he helped him up. As as he was, Dante turned and walked with a limp towards the Hollow again. "You can't do anything, that is a Hollow." He commented, "You notice that hole? The Hollow is named after that. That's where it's heart used to be, now that it's gone the Hollow needs to fill it. His hunger is a horrific force that no human can stop."

"Then help her!" Dante commanded.

"You could help her." Jack suggested.

"You're the Soul Reaper thing!" Dante exclaimed.

"And, I will not always be here." Jack replied. Dante just looked at him with a wide eyed expression. "This happens more often than you think, and we can't always be there. But, you could help Dante. You could take up a sword and be the Soul Reaper that saves her, and all the other spirits in Highrise." Dante thought of this for a moment, then shook his head.

"No! I..."

"You can do it!" Jack interrupted. "This is the choice. I save her, and the spirits you could save go. Or, you accept being a substitute and fight for all the spirits you care for." Everything swished through Dante's head. The screams from the girl, the words from Jack, and all the spirits that he knew. He didn't know what was right. Though, he knew one thing. He cared for all those spirits, and he wanted to protect them.

"Do it." He said. Jack nodded, then he made a forward slashing move with his right arm, and created a multicolored sword of spiritual power.

"It is time." Jack said, then he stabbed Dante straight through the chest with the sword. Then, there was a blinding light. It was so intense that the Hollow had stopped it's charge, and it turned it's to look. The girl however ran for it. Jack stood by the light, and caught Dante's limp and lifeless body.

The light slowly faded, and someone stood in the center. It was Dante in his Soul Reaper form. He was dressed like Jack, with a sword strapped to his waist. It was a katana, with a silver rectangular tsuba with flame designs, and a blue wrapping on the handle and two blue tassels attached to the base.

"Go get him." Jack said, and Dante ran at the Hollow. He drew his sword, and held it ready to strike. The Hollow stood up tall and raised it's claws to intimidate. It came back down, and the ground shook with might. The Hollow charged straight towards Dante.

When, Dante was close, he swung his sword to the right and kept going passed the Hollow. He skid to stop, and the Hollow did the same. They eyed each for a minute, then the top right corner of it's mask fell off and black blood spewed. The Hollow screamed from the wound.

"Good, now finish him!" Jack exclaimed, then they two did another run. It was head on, and Dante held his sword up high, with the tip pointed right at the Hollow. Dante jumped into the air and went straight for the mask. In flash they clashed, and the spiritual pressure exerted from it created a giant dust up. When it cleared, Dante had his sword dug deep into the Hollows forehead. Dante pulled his sword out, and the Hollow fell to the ground. As it slowly dissipated, Dante sheathed his blade and looked to the sky.

"Good job and welcome, brother." Jack complemented, "From this day on you are a So-ul Reaper!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and know that we stand before gods we do not see. And, one of them has an afro.


End file.
